runescapeloresfandomcom-20200215-history
Source:Gwir
Dialogue When you have completed all elven quests, Gwir and you can have the following conversation: "playername! Great to see you." :"I’m Gwir, the scribe." :"Have you been writing anything interesting recently?" :"I find all literature interesting, but lately I’ve been puzzling over recent elven history. I’m working to document it as clearly as I can, so that it’s recorded for future generations." :"Oh, you’ve done enough by helping me document the events so far, but I can remind you of it if you’ve forgotten?" :: (Quest: Plague City) :::"I’ve got here that you were tasked by Edmond of Ardougne to find his kidnapped daughter, Elena." :::"Ah, yes, Elena, of course." :::"You also said it was the first time you ever entered West Ardougne. You went through the sewers to eventually locate and return Elena back to her father. Need help with anything else?" :: (Quest: Biohazard) :::"Sure. I’ve got here that it was at this point that you realized Elena was investigating the plague. You helped her retrieve her distillator from the mourners so she could continue her work." :::"Yes! I remember, it’s all coming back to me now." :::"It says here that you went on to uncover the plague as a lie. You went straight to King Lathas himself, who admitted the whole thing, but defended his actions by saying that walling off West Ardougne was helping to containing a much greater threat to the rest of Runescape. Need help with anything else?" :: (Quest: The Underground Pass) :::"No problem. I’ve got it written here that it was all about Iban for you." :::"Iban, how could I forget about him?" :::"I’ve got here that you found your way down to the bottom of the Underground Pass, where you combined four elements of Iban with a doll, which you threw into the Well of Voyage to defeat him. Following this defeat, the area was cleansed and the well once again granted access to the elven lands. Need help with anything else?" :: (Quest: Regicide) :::"Not your finest hour in the history books… Unfortunately, you were led to believe Iorwerth to be on the side of good, and you learn of explosives, which you used to kill king Tyras." :::"Ah, yes, not my greatest moment, indeed." :::"Maybe not, but at least the truth came out. As you came to report this news to King Lathas, Arianwyn intercepted you, revealed the lie and how it was good in a way, as you had earnt the trust of King Lathas. This would allow you to infiltrate deeper into this conspiracy than any elf could. Need help with anything else?" :: (Quest: Roving Elves) :::"Ah yes, Eluned and Islwyn. You spoke about how you helped Islwyn consecrate Glarial’s grave." :::"Glarial, indeed, rests in peace. If only she had Baxtorian to rest with her." :::"Need help with anything else?" :: (Quest: Mourning's Ends Part I) :::"It was at this point you found the mourners to be dark elves in disguise, working in their outpost under West Ardougne. I’ve got here that it was the head mourner who told you of their plans, saying they were overstating the thread to Lathas so that he would grand them control?" :::"Exactly. With Lathas in fear of the Underground Pass, he was happy for them to somewhat rule West Ardougne, fake the plague and wall it off." :::"Unfortunately, this was precisely what they wanted: time and space to dig about below. They started searching for an ancient elven power souce… Something that could speed the return of their ‘Dark Lord’. Need help with anything else?" :: (Quest: Mourning's Ends Part II) :::"The Temple of Light was the next step of your quest. I’ve got it documented already that you restarted the temple’s safeguards and defences to make it secure once more." :::"I’m happy to say that is correct; the temple’s safeguards are intact. I can’t see the mourners being a particular threat now, unless they find some other source of power. Of course, and they won’t even be trying to find another source until if and when they discover the temple and find themselves unable to penetrate its defences!" :::"Need help with anything else?" :: (Quest: Within the Light) :::"It led to you being energised in a similar way to the crystal that you used to restart the temple’s defences. You then went into the light itself. After you worked out how to activate some switches there, a massive door opened in the room that led to a corridor, which had unfortunately caved-in. There was a dead elf messenger there who must have perished in the rockslide. It was his report that revealed Prifddinas’s fate to us all. The city was reverted to crystal form… an entire city!" :::"Indeed, and right now there are miners working to clear that cave-in so we can work towards restoring the city, once all threats to it are removed." :::"Need help with anything else?" Category:Sources Category:Elves